1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a light generating module, a liquid crystal display (“LCD”) device having the light generating module, and a method of improving color reproducibility thereof. More particularly, the present invention relates to a light generating module capable of improving color reproducibility, an LCD device having the light generating module, and a method of improving color reproducibility thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
A backlight unit including light emitting diodes (“LEDs”), in general, has a better color reproducibility than a backlight unit including a cold cathode fluorescent lamp (“CCFL”).
Each of the optical clusters of the backlight unit including the LEDs is defined by red, green, and blue LEDs. The clusters are attached to a metal printed circuit board (“PCB”) to mix red, green, and blue lights generated from the red, green, and blue LEDs, thereby supplying an LCD panel with the mixed red, green, and blue lights.
However, the red, green, and blue lights are not mixed on an uppermost portion and a lowermost portion of the LCD panel.
For example, the red, green, and blue lights on a central portion of the LCD panel are mixed with each other. However, when a red LED and a blue LED are on the uppermost portion and the lowermost portion, respectively, a reddish image and a bluish image are displayed on the uppermost portion and the lowermost portion of the LCD panel, respectively.